Alytheria Bloodmoon
Sin'dorei}} (Formerly) |Row 2 title = Affiliations: |Row 2 info = (Formerly) * (Formerly) * (Formerly) New Horde (Formerly) |Row 3 title = Family |Row 3 info = Aurelyth Solflame (Mother) Zyanel Solflame (Daughter) Estel Solflame (Daughter) Valytheta Solflame (Daughter) Raitaus Solflame (Son-in-Law) Valythra Bloodmoon (Granddaughter) Sylvia Solflame (Great-Granddaughter) |Row 4 title = Status: |Row 4 info = }}Alytheria Taliel Bloodmoon ''' (née '''Solflame) is a San'layn of the Undead Scourge. She led an intelligence network for the New Horde during the Third Burning Legion Invasion before abruptly disappearing from the world. Background Matriarch of House Solflame Alytheria was born to the matriarch of House Solflame, Aurelyth Solflame. As a girl Alytheria was considered an intellectual prodigy and prized by the noble house. Unfortunately, while Alytheria was brilliant, her intellect caused her to feel distant from others and unable to truly connect with anyone. Alytheria's ambitions to take up a position in politics as one of the Magisters conflicted with Aurelyth's expectations. Later in life, Alytheria married and conceived several children over the years, including her eldest daughter Zyanel Solflame. Zyanel had a penchant for exploration and inquiry that Alytheria admired, and she did everything in her power to further Zyanel's ambition to become a member of the Farstriders. When Zyanel desired to marry one of the guardian servants of the House, Raitaus, Alytheria had her reservations but felt a respect for Raitaus' sense of duty and rigid principles. Zyanel and Raitaus would later conceive a son, yet he later abandoned the family. After the son's departure Alytheria began to pay close attention to her children's progeny, especially when Zyanel gave birth to a daughter, who would be named Valythra. Unfortunately, Valythra was born underweight and sickly, and struggled to keep up with her father's overbearing expectations. When Valythra nearly died, her training was cancelled and her father began to neglect her. Alytheria urged Raitaus and Zyanel not to abandon Valythra and to properly care for her, and did her best to help Valythra, enrolling her in Falthrien Academy on Sunstrider Isle and assisting with her education. She was delighted to see that Valythra possessed an unrecognized genius, and connected to her granddaughter in a way she could not with anyone else. She saw the same lonely disconnect in Valythra that she experienced in her own youth, and came to cherish Valythra above all of her progeny. Undead Scourge As a magister, Alytheria rarely ever left the realm of Quel'thalas. When the Scourge invaded Quel'thalas, Alytheria survived by prioritizing the safety of the Solflame Enclave and its people over Silvermoon itself. Not only was she more committed to her family's safety, but she also predicted the Scourge's path would be focused on carving its way north rather than simply assault Quel'thalas in its entirety. From the Solflame Enclave, Alytheria attempted to summon her family, but to no avail. House Solflame was scattered and weakened after the Fall, and even Alytheria was weakened by the destruction of the Sunwell. Nevertheless, she attempted to remain strong and uphold House Solflame's unyielding image. She and Raitaus joined Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider in Lordaeron under the command of Othmar Garithos, which pushed them to Outland to join Illidan's Forces. Their service under Kael'thas and Illidan ultimately brought them to Icecrown to assault the Frozen Throne. The assault failed, and where Raitaus managed to survive, Alytheria was ultimately cornered in battle and slain. She fell and was raised as one of the San'layn. She went on to serve the Scourge as an infiltrator and a spy, feeding information from within the ranks of the Alliance to the Scourge. She formed a close partnership with a fellow San'layn, Inkorkast, and the two would survive together following the end of the War against the Lich King. Alytheria survived the war by hiding away among the remnants of the Scarlet Onslaught's holdings before meeting with Inkorkast once again to pursue an uncertain future. Gathering Tribute In the years following the fall of the Lich King, Inkorkast and Alytheria struggled to survive with their newfound free will. Though both were committed to the cause of the Scourge, the original Lich King's mission had been stalled indefinitely with the ascension of Bolvar Fordragon to the Frozen Throne. As they did their best to to sate their thirst for blood, the two San'layn lost faith in their potential to return to power through the Scourge. Alytheria and Inkorkast began to travel, under the guise of a living pair. They both attempted to return to the world, yet felt discouraged by the suspicion that hatred for the Scourge - San'layn included - continued to linger. The two coped with their loneliness by instead pursuing knowledge, seeking to learn more of their affliction. They grew curious, wondering why the Lich King had raised them as undead cursed with a thirst for blood, rather than creating Death Knights from the dead Blood Elves. They sought to understand their curse, and learned of the existence of vampyr, and a hunger that predated the Scourge by centuries, possibly millennia. The revelation fascinated them, driving them to learn more. In the process of their search for enlightenment, they returned to the Borean Tundra to revisit the Library of Sitat'izar. Within the Library they learned of a vampyr legend known as Arbitian, and the tombs in which he slept. They were awed by the power Arbitian was said to wield, and saw in the legend a chance to fill the void caused by the Lich King's death, as well as a cure to their loneliness. Inkorkast and Alytheria resolved to one day awaken Arbitian, hoping to revive the ancient society he was said to lead and no longer wander the world as two lone San'layn. In order to accomplish this, they both agreed they would require tribute, a power base to offer to Arbitian to permit him to rose to power. For the first time, Inkorkast and Alytheria separated. With the Burning Legion's invasion, Alytheria saw a desperation within the Horde that would permit her to join their ranks, especially after Sylvanas Windrunner arose to the position of Warchief. Seeds of Corruption Masking her vampiric identity, Alytheria rose in influence among the Horde until she could organize and lead a clandestine network of spies, gathering individuals capable of carrying out illicit activities in the name of the Warchief. Despite her work in amassing her power base, she could not help but wonder what condition her family was in. When she was alive, she had been the matriarch of House Solflame, and the house's current status was an unknown. Alytheria returned under her illusion, but was immediately dismissed. Raitaus, now the patriarch, knew full well that Alytheria had died in Icecrown, and he had informed others of this reality as well. However, one who did not reject the San'layn was Valythra, who remained unaware of what her grandmother had become. Valythra remained dutifully reverent towards her ancestors and was still loyal to Alytheria. Suddenly, Alytheria saw an avenue for potential. Despite how much she wanted to help Valythra succeed, after watching her struggle under her father's neglect, she now knew of methods by which she could grant her unfortunate granddaughter an avenue to succeed, for the Scourge had fulfilled such a dream for many lost souls once before. Earning Valythra's trust, Alytheria later revealed herself as San'layn to Valythra. Dangling a metaphorical carrot before Valythra, the young Sin'dorei saw a chance to escape her cursed existence and finally achieve something great. Though Alytheria yearned to give Valythra what she craved, she knew that too much was at stake to begin drawing attention with the turning of her granddaughter, as it would undoubtedly draw attention. Instead, she set her eyes upon the Onyx Rose Order, whose leader, Tyrinade Moonsong, was a prominent figure in the Horde and a San'layn. Alytheria concocted a plan in which, by planting the desire for vampirism in Valythra, she would inevitably push Valythra to turn to Tyrinade instead, allowing Alytheria herself to remain guiltless for her turning. Valythra went on to join Alytheria's agency, eager to prove herself for the gift that would not come. To ensure that her power base would be able to serve Mateus after his awakening, Alytheria placed a rune on each agent's body, a spider that would guard the secrets of the network but also grant her an avenue by which she could control the members if needed. Appearance Alytheria is a relatively tall and commanding woman, standing at a height of 6'1", possessing a narrow frame leading down to widened hips. Her straightened raven hair frames her face symmetrically, with bangs concealing her forehead and the rest of her hair drawn up to the back of her head. She tends to wear garments consisting of scarlet or maroon colors, with a preference for mage robes. In life she possessed the features of a typical Quel'dorei, however in undeath her appearance has been significantly changed. Her normally thin ears have widened akin to a bat's, her nose has become flatter, and her nails transitioned into claws. Her once azure eyes have darkened to a crimson hue, and her canines have elongated into vampiric fangs. After achieving freedom from the Lich King, Alytheria returned to some of her old sentimental connections in life. She can be seen wearing her wedding band, as well as a pendant representative of House Solflame. Personality Alytheria is often considered to be cold and distant, due to her natural inability to relate to others and connect to what people think and feel. This trait was worsened in her undeath, but Alytheria's love for family was stronger than her inability to understand others. She cherished her children, as well as their children, and often doted upon her descendants. A constantly calculating woman, becoming San'layn made her exploitative of others and capable of manipulation, even when her intentions seemed good, which ultimately led to her granddaughter sharing her curse. She also suffers from a deep loneliness following the death of the Lich King, as she feels ostracized from living society and without any form of family or people. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Undead Category:Vampyr Category:San'layn Category:Undead Scourge Category:New Horde Category:House Solflame Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Spies Category:Mages Category:Magisters